Let the Durarara! Games Begin
by Animefreak1994
Summary: It's the 25th annual Hunger Games! And as a twist, we shall be selecting from one container this year instead of two! So the chances are higher, the probabilities are larger, and the stakes have been risen! How will two males from the same district act when both lives are put to the test? Shizuo x Izaya
1. The Tributes

Chapter 1 - Here Are Your Tributes!

**BYR:**

**Base on the poll I had on, this story title won! So here's the first chapter of the Hunger Games, Durarara! STYLE! Hope u like it :)**

"Shizu-nii."

"Ohh Kasuka! What's wrong?"

"Today... I have to sign up for the Games..."

"Huh? Ohh right... Don't worry. It's your first time for the reaping, the chances of those bastards picking you is slim to none!"

"I guess... But still..."

The younger male frowned as he stared at the ground, his expression grim. It happened every year, theses torturous games. Each district would pick one boy and one girl to represent their District. They would then send all the District tributes into a confined area and have them all fight to the death. Only one can exit out alive, the rest must die. The chances of you surviving were 0.04166666666... Well you get the idea, they were slim. And they chances of the lower Districts, such as District 12, were even slimmer.

Shizuo grabbed firmly onto his younger brother's shoulders and stared him dead in the eyes.

"They won't pick you. I promise. So no worries, Kay?"

The younger Heiwajima smiled and nodded his head. Going to the fridge, he took out the last bottle of milk and handed it to his older brother.

"Here; You need your strength."

"Thanks little bro."

Chugging down the white liquid, the blonde wiped his mouth and headed out the door.

"I'll be home in a bit! Get dressed and meet me in the middle of the square when you're registered!"

And with that, he waved goodbye to his brother and disappeared out the door.

* * *

"IIIIZAAA-NIIII!"

"***sigh* **what is it now Mairu?"

"I need help tying a perfect bow on my dress."

"Can't you ask Kururi to do it? I have to go gather some food before the reaping."

"She's in the tub and I don't wanna wait. Pleeeaaasseee!~"

"Ugh! Fine c'mere"

Skipping over to where her older brother was standing, Mairu twirled around to allow him to tie a bow behind her dress. After he was approved of his work, his younger sister finally set him free to do whatever he was planning to do.

"Wait wait! Nii-San!"

"What is it now?"

"Are you going off into the ' secret place'?"

"Yeah."

"Ohh ok. Be careful! And don't forget to come back in time for the reaping!"

"I know I know. See ya later."

Hoisting the quiver on one of his shoulders, Izaya climbed out the back window and headed towards the gate. Approaching the wired fences, he threw a rock at it, making sure the electricity was off. Thankfully it was and he began climbing the wires, jumping off onto the other side.

Running with his bow clutched tightly in him hand, the brunet made it deep into the woods, quickly climbing a tree and scouting the area. He saw a rabbit just a few feet away and drew an arrow. Taking his aim and drawing his string back, the male let out a slow breath and released the arrow. It traveled like a bullet, fast as lightning, giving the poor creature no time to react.

"Too slow."

The sharp object pierced the rabbit, killing it instantly. But Izaya was mad. Scowling, he jumped off his branch and rushed over to his kill. Pulling the man-made spear out of the small animal, he glared at the weapon and smirked.

"Tch! I should've known."

"You're as slow as ever flea."

Turning around, he saw his blonde headed rival materialize out of the trees, grinning at him. Smiling angrily back at the male, Izaya threw the spear back at Shizuo, trying to kill him. But of course he missed intentionally and it landed right in front of the larger male's feet.

"Shizu-chan. I didn't know you would be here today."

"Same goes for you. Shouldn't you be getting ready for the reaping?"

"Ha! That's the same as asking me if I'm ready to die! Hell no. I have more important things to do, like feeding my sisters."

"How are they?"

"We're managing. Since I enter my name mores times to get more rations, we've been able to survive."

"So you too huh?"

"Yeah... What about you? How's your brother?"

"Good. He's a bit scared for today's reaping. First time and all."

"Same for my sisters. Both of them, since they're twins..."

"Must be hard; living without any parents I mean."

"We've managed. Anyway, it's not like you care."

Pulling his arrow out of the dead rabbit, Izaya wiped the end clean and placed it back inside his quiver. He began walking away before Shizuo called out to him.

"Hey! Don't you want this?"

"I don't want anything that you touched. I hunt my own food. I don't need your pity."

Disappearing into the woods, he left the blonde alone.

"Tch! Jerk..."

Picking up the game, Shizuo placed it inside a bag and headed off in the opposite direction.

"What's wrong with him? Always pissing me off. I swear if we were ever in the Games together, he'd be first person I'd kill..."

* * *

Gathering enough game for the week and some for trading at the Black Market, the blonde headed off into town. Passing by the flea's home, he saw through the window Izaya dealing with his sisters. From the looks of it, they were causing trouble again; one over his shoulder pulling his hair, the other pulling his arm. They were yelling pretty loudly, enough for the blonde to hear their conversation.

"Nii-San! We want cake for our birthday!"

"Cake."

"You promised that you would buy one for us this year!"

"Promised."

"Ok ok! I'll get you one! I just have to make sure we have enough money for the week... The price of everything keeps going up..."

"We don't need a big cake! Just a small one will do!"

"Small."

"Ok, how about we head to the bakery before the reaping? That way we can pick out your cake in advance and I can find out how much I have to make by then."

"Yay! Cake cake!~"

"Cake~"

The entire Orihara family, or what was left of them, exited their small house and headed down the street. Izaya caught Shizuo's eyes as he glanced over, frowned at him before he was pulled away by his sisters'.

"Let's go Iza-Nii!"

"Go!"

"Haha, alright alright."

He smiled at his siblings and left. Never in his life has the blonde ever seen such a happy face on the flea. It made him feel a bit guilty. The Orihara siblings lost their dad in the latest mining explosion two years ago and their mother to an illness caused by depression.

Now left alone with two smaller mouths to feed, they barely got through each day. Shizuo at least had his mother who worked in the District office, which helped them with their finances and food problems but not by much. He still entered his name extra times to receive rations like the brunet. In a way, they had a lot in common.

* * *

The sound of the bells ringing notified that it was time. Time for the reaping. Izaya held his sister's hand's, one on each side as they walked up to the signing table.

"Finger."

The man in white with a cold hard expression on his face stabbed each person's finger and scanned it in a book, recording them and checking them into the gates of hell. Today, two lives in District 12 will be chosen to face death.

As Izaya and his twin sisters went into their sections, he parted them goodbye as he kissed them both on the forehead before heading over to his age group.

"Stay together and I'll see you outside the gates when we're done."

"But... But Nii-San! What if we get picked?!"

"Hmp! The chances of that happening are almost zero. You two will be fine."

"What if you get picked...?"

They had a moment in silence as Izaya had a hard expression on his face. He looked back up at his siblings, smiling sincerely.

"I'll make arrangements then for someone to care for you. But until that happens, we have to be strong and assume that we'll be fine. Okay?"

"Ok..."

"Ok..."

"Good. See you then!"

Rushing over to his area, Izaya saw Shizuo crouched down next to his brother, ruffling his hair before he left. He walked side by side with the brunet, not saying a word or giving him any sign of acknowledgement. They stood adjacent to each other, facing forward as the reaping began.

A woman that was dressed in a dark red frilly dress, almost the color of blood, walked across the stage, a helmet hiding her head. Her hands were covered with long black sleeves that made her give off an eerie, mysterious aura and there were glimpse of shadowy like smoke fading off her body.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome! To the 25th annual Hunger Games!"

She was clapping enthusiastically as if this was an exciting event. Realizing that no one was going to cheer along, she halted her attempt and clear her throat before she spook again.

"I am your host this year, Celty! And I am very proud to able to pick our very own, District 12 tributes this year! You see, the capital has decided to make this year different than past Hunger Games. Instead of picking one boy and one girl, we will pick the names of two individuals from one large drawing jar. It can be two guys or two girls or one of each gender! We shall see! Isn't this exciting?!"

She still received no response as she glazed out into the apathetic crowd.

"Well then, let us begin!"

Two men dressed in white carried a large, clear jar into the middle of the stage and rest it on the table in front of the host. She tickled her fingers above the jar, teasing the crowd as she slowly descended her black nails into the jar. Mixing around, Celty grabbed one piece of folded paper, drew her hands out and waved it in the air for everyone to see. The tension in the atmosphere seemed to have risen as she walked over to the microphone.

"Our first tribute this year is..."

Time seemed to have slowed down as Izaya stared at the piece of paper as it unfolded. And the name the witch called almost made him have a heart attack.

"Kururi Orihara!"

Crimson eyes widened, frail body trembled as he froze in his spot. _(Wait...what no! This...this wasn't supposed to happen! Her name was only in there once! There's no way she could be picked out of all of us!)_

"KURURIIII!"

The cry of his other sister brought him back to reality as he turned around to face the back. Mairu was thrashing all around, trying to reach her twin as she kicked and punched the guards that held her. Kururi was crying as two other guards held on to her, her arm stretched out to Mairu, screaming her name. Even thought he was their brother, Izaya had never heard Kururi raise her voice like that before.

"MAIRUUU! Mairu don't let them take me!"

"Let go of me you jackasses! Let go! Kururi!"

"Stop..."

Izaya was pushing his way out of his section, ducking under the rope that divided the age groups and ran to the guards that were holding onto the younger of the twin.

"Stop! Don't you dare touch her!"

"Nii-San!"

"Help me!"

He sprinted full speed at the guards holding Kururi, pulling his fist back and punching one of them right in the face. A full out fight soon erupted as reinforcements came out, tackling the brunet to the ground. Two more grabbed the Orihara girl by both arms and lead her to the stage.

"No! No Kururi!"

"Let her go! Dammit let her go!"

Izaya struggled underneath all the men on top of him, trying to break free. They pulled him up and began dragging him away. Pulling, kicking, cursing, anything he did was no use. Only one idea came to his mind to save his sister.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

The whole world seemed to have stopped. Everyone, even the guards, stopped what they were doing and faced the brunet. Celty grabbed the microphone and stared at him, obviously confused at his outburst.

"I'm sorry. But...what did you say?"

"I volunteer."

The guards released Izaya as he began walking towards the stage. Kururi was released and she ran back to her brother, sobbing.

"No! No Nii-san you can't! You can't go!"

"Shh shhh, it'll be alright Kururi."

"No it won't!"

Mairu managed to tangle her way to them, hugging her twin then her brother.

"No Iza-Nii! You can't go! Who will watch over us? Who will feed us?! Who will protect us?!"

"I'll make arrangements. Don't worry."

He kneeled down and embraced his sisters, hugging them tightly as they cried in his shoulders. He whispered some last few words in their ear as he held onto them.

"Take care of each other, okay? There's a small box underneath my dresser in my room. There you'll find enough money to last you for a month. Don't go anywhere near the woods. Neither of you know how to hunt so don't go there. There's a pile of fresh game I caught this morning in the storage. Cut them and preserve them alright? The garden will also help keep food on the table. Be safe."

Releasing his sisters, the brunet pushed them away and walked onto the stage. With his head held high, he faced the crowd.

"It seems like this year is just getting more and more exciting! Ladies and gentlemen, your first ever volunteer tribute. What your name dear?"

"Izaya Orihara."

"I must take those two are your sisters! Such devotion to family! Give it up for the boy!"

No clapped were heard, no cheers were shouted. Just dead silence as the crowd watched in sadness as another one of the younger generation was being sentenced to his death. Slowly, one by one, they all began holding up their cell phones, the logo of the DOLLARS on their screen savers.

This was a rare sight, since the locals only did this to represent their respects for someone who was willing and brave enough to give up their life. Izaya balled his hands up into a fist to try to suppress the urge to cry and bowed to his people, thanking them.

"Alright then! On to the next tribute shall we?"

The woman went over to the jar again and pressed her hand. Flicking out another name of a child, she unfolded the paper and announced the next tribute.

"Shizuo Heiwajima!"

"Shit..."

Izaya hushed those words underneath his breath as he glared straight at the shocked blonde in the crowd. Shizuo snapped out of his state of confusion as he stepped out of his section and began walking towards the stage. No one bothered to volunteer for him. Most would secretly say that they were glad he was picked. Because of his abnormal strength and short temper, many of the District 12 members were afraid of the blonde. Another reason why Izaya thought this was a good way to get rid of him. _(Dammit... things are not going my way today...)_

Shizuo walked upon the stage and up to the brunet, their eyes connecting for a short second before he faced the crowd. Celty placed and arm around his shoulders and asked if anyone wanted to volunteer for the young man. This made Shizuo laugh as the crowd and host stared at him.

"I don't want them to. Besides, there was always someone I wanted to kill and this is the best situation for it!"

"My such enthusiasm! And there you have it! This year's 25th annual Hunger Game tributes! Let us wish them luck in the upcoming games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

**A/N:**

**Whacha think? Continue or neh? REVIEW!**


	2. The Train Ride

Chapter 2 - The Train Ride

**BYR:**

**My morning class was cancelled, so I worked on this! Have fun reading!**

* * *

"You have five minutes."

The sound of a guard outside his door startled the brunet as he stood up from his seat only to be knocked backwards onto the floor by his sisters.

"NII-SAAAN!"

The twins were crying in the brunet's chest as he smiled genuinely at them and peeled them off his shirt.

"Nii-San you can't go!"

"Don't go!"

"I'm sorry you guys, I have to. If I don't then they'll just take Kururi in my place."

"But! But-!"

"Listen Mairu. You're the oldest between the two of you. I'm putting my faith that you can take care of our sister. I'm counting on you Mairu. Can you handle that?"

"***sniff*** yes Iza-Nii..."

"Good. And Kururi, I expect for you to be the level headed thinker when while I'm gone. Ok?"

"Ok..."

"Then I have nothing to worry about. Mairu, Kururi."

Izaya pulled his only family into his arms and hugged them tightly, never wanting to let them go. They all stay like that for the remained of their time left, engulfed in their own little world of peace.

The door opened, which signaled that it was time of the sisters to leave. Saying their last goodbyes, Kururi smiled sadly at her brother one last time before she whispered in his ear.

"Win Izaya-Nii. Win and come home."

"I'll do my best, you know that."

"We love you."

"And I love you guys too."

The guard pulled the two little girls out the door, both starting to tear up again as they saw his smile one last time.

The wooden door slammed shut and the brunet was left in total silence. He sat back down in the only chair in the room as he waited for someone to carry him away to the train and to his death. Believing that no one else would come to see him, Izaya was about to let the tears built up inside him flow when the door suddenly opened and in walked-

"Mrs. Heiwajima!"

"Good afternoon Izaya."

"G...good afternoon ma'am! What brings you here?!"

"I'm here to see you dear."

"M-me? But why?"

"Well, I'm here to ask if you'd like me to watch over your sisters' for you."

"You...you would do that?"

"Yes."

A spark of hope flared inside the male as his face brightened up, but soon faded as his expression turned serious and he glared at the woman in disgust.

"Tch! If this is some way to get me to not kill your son, you can forget it! I have a family too you know! And they can't even protect themselves from this damn government! What makes you think that I can trust someone who works for this lousy nation! I can't trust anyone..."

"Izaya. I have no intention of bribing you into doing such a thing as not killing my son..."

"Then why are you here?"

"Like it said before; to ask permission to watch over your sisters."

"...why?"

"You're mother and I were good friends when we were young. She saved my life once, and I was never able to repay her for that. This is the only way I can help pay that debt to her. It's the least I can do for your late mother..."

"...really...? You...you really will watch after them? Even if I never come back, you'll continue to watch them...?"

"Yes. I promise on my life I will protect them as if they were my own."

"Mrs. Heiwajima..."

"Just promise me something."

"What...?"

"Try to win."

"What?"

"For the sake of the District, win Izaya..."

"Shouldn't you be saying that to your son? He is the eldest of your family and has a better chance of winning.."

"I know..."

"Well... All I can do is try."

"That's all I ask."

"Times up!"

The guard burst through the door again without knocking and carried the woman out. She had a tired look on her face as she gave the brunet a soft kiss on his forehead and walked out. After she left, Izaya was called out into another room and ordered to walk down a corridor to the train. With his last goodbyes, he waved to the cameras and departed on the train, only traveling closer and closer to his doom.

* * *

A man dressed in a suit greeted the blonde as he led him down a thin hallway and showed him to his room. Giving him a card key for the door, the servant left Shizuo to his thoughts as he cautiously scanned the room, taking in his surroundings.

His bedroom was filled with the most extravagant things he'd ever laid eyes on. A king size bed in the room was occupied with large wardrobes and a small table and chairs for tea. Cherry wood floors covered the entire room and a mini chandelier hung from the ceiling. A bowl of fresh fruit sat on the table as the blonde went to grab an apple and took a bite out of it.

"Tch! They try too hard to make everything fancy like some exotic vacation! We'll be dead in less than two weeks. Guess they want to make the tributes have some comfortable final moments before their death. Makes senses but still..."

He didn't like it. To be treated and pampered up only to later die in some horrible game. It made him sick to his stomach as he placed the bitten apple back in its original place and went out.

* * *

Going from trolley to trolley, Izaya was lead to his room where he would be staying until they reached the Capitol. Inside the room was beautiful; a warm, comforting place that made him feel safe for once. But that feeling shortly lasted as he stripped off his clothes and roughly pulled the cabinet handles. Inside where lines and lines of clothing, colors from the rainbow and many more flooded in his gaze. Nothing particularly interested him and he didn't like the thought of sticking out in these brightly lit clothes; he was used to his dark wardrobe of blacks and browns.

So as he tossed one shirt after another behind him on the floor, he was finally able to scavenge a black shirt with ruby red lines running on the sides. Pulling on his grey kakis and black boots, he emerged from his quarters and followed a scentful aroma down the hall and into another train cart. Inside was overflowed with foods of all types; things that he never even imagined existed. His mouth began to water as he stared lustfuly at the meals, wanting so bad to try every little thing.

"Go ahead. They don't care how much you take."

The sound of someone else's voice startled him as he darted his eyes around the cart. His velvet irises landed on a man sitting on a one seat couch, a wine glass in his hand and a smirk on his face.

He was dressed in all white; white suit, white pants, white shoes, all aside from the black button up underneath the suit that was seen at the cuffs and collar. His hair was a black mess, all choppy and looked as if it hasn't been combed in weeks. He had a scar on the left side of his eye and a golden ring on his right index finger, a matching gold chain around his neck as well. All in all, he looked like a drunk well-dressed gang leader.

Izaya could tell that this man was studying him carefully, his eyes following up and down his body as he stood there frozen.

"Hmm, you're not exactly what I expected for you to be."

"Really, and what did you expect?"

"Well from the other tribute who described you, I was expecting you to be more of...well, a 'flea'."

"Shizu-chan..."

"Ahh so you know the kid! Good good. It'll be awkward if you guys weren't friends-"

"We're not friends. Honestly, I think that he'll be the first person that's excited for the Games."

"Ohh, and whys that?"

"Because he wants to kill me."

A silence followed that statement as the man and Izaya stayed where they were. Now that he had a better look at him, the male looked somewhat familiar to him. There was something about his face that reminded him about the Games. _(Have I seen him somewhere before? There's something about-)_

"Oi flea!"

The bombing voice of Shizuo's made the brunet jump a bit as he turned around and met face to face with the blonde.

"Shizu-chan..."

"You're in my way. Move."

"A please would be in order, no?"

"Just move dammit."

Maneuvering around the thin male, Shizuo walked over to where the other man was sitting and sat on the one piece couch across from him. Taking a plate, Izaya grabbed some things before taking the seat adjacent from the blonde.

"Well then, now that we're all settled let me introduce myself. The name's Shiki. I was the winner of the 10th Hunger Games. And the only winner from District 12.

"Wait, Shiki? What are you doing here? I thought all winners of the Games live in luxurious houses at the Capitol. What are you doing back here?"

"Well...ummm... You see, part of my 'job' as the winner is to train the next set of tributes every year..."

"Train? And why haven't any of the other past tributes won under your 'training'?"

"No potential. Either that or they don't care. Hey, I try! But I've given up on any winners. That is, until this year."

The older male leaned in on his chair, eyeing the two younger men in front of him and smirked. Izaya kept an expressionless mask on as he took a bite out of a sweet pastry and set his plate to the side. Shizuo was rhythmically moving his fingers in a fluid-like movement on the arm of the chair as he gazed boringly at the two.

"What do you mean 'until this year'?"

"A man of many questions aren't you Izaya!"

"I like to be well informed."

"An attitude like that will get you far in the games. The more you know about your opponents', the better. As I was saying, I think you two have a chance to win this year's Game."

"Correction; one of us has a chance. And the likelihood of that happening is slim."

"Just like the likelihood of your sister being chosen on her first Reaping?"

"How did you-"

"Like I said before, the more you know about your opponents', the better."

The brunet glared at the man across from him. He clearly didn't like how this guy was so laid back and acting all high and mighty while he was being sent to his grave. Shiki rubbed him the wrong way, but he also knew that he needed all the help he would get if he wanted a chance, even if it was small, to win.

"Enough of this just tell us what we need to do to survive."

"Energetic! I like that Shizuo. Well, you see-"

Before Shiki could continue, the doors to the trolley slid open and in walked Celty, her outfit changed and all colorful, excluding the helmet she wore. She came walking over to them, typing on her PDA as she came to a halt and revealed them her message.

**-Dinner will be served at promptly 7 pm, so show up in something nice ok! Ohh, also! We'll arrive at the Capitol tomorrow afternoon. I want you two to show the crowd what District 12 is made of! Have fun chatting with the drunk….-**

Nodding that they got the message, she turned on her heels, 'glared' at Shiki, and left the cart.

"So, what did she say?"

"Nothing; just to show up at dinner and that we'll be at out graves tomorrow afternoon."

"Smart, handsome, informational, and sarcastic! The crowd will love ya!"

This ticked Izaya off; the crowd. He was just another cast just waiting to be kicked off the show in a matter of weeks. To put a show for them to root for his death, to see how brutally he'd die by the hands of the upper Districts. To be observed by other humans, when all his life he was the observer. He hated feeling like a test subject and to be treated like a delicate being. Like he was weak.

"Screw the crowd."

Standing up, the brunet stormed out the room, slamming the doors for extra measures before he fled down the carpeted halls and into his room. Once he was alone and the doors were locked, Izaya kicked off his shoes, threw off his shirt and curled up underneath the blood red silky blanket. He screamed into the feather pillows, cussing and crying into them, asking god to end his life now.

"Dammit… I said I wouldn't cry… shit…shit! I hate this… I hate all of this…"

A knock on the door rang through the room as Izaya uncovered himself from the sheets to call out to the intruder.

"Go away!"

"Don't tell me what to do flea…"

"Shi…"

The sound of the blonde's voice felt reassuring as he stumbled out of bed and towards the door. Unlocking it, he allowed a crack of space as he hid behind the door to shield himself from the world.

"Wha…what do you want….?"

"To talk."

"Tch… Talk? Since when do you ever want to talk to me?"

"Come on. Let me in."

"No."

"Izaya…"

"No!"

"Am I gonna have to force my way in?"

"I guess so."

"Fine."

Expecting the door to fly open, Izay braced himself for a fight. But no force came as he pressed his back against the door. Confused, he called out to the blonde.

"Sh…Shizu-chan?"

"Yeah?"

_(He's still there? But why hasn't he pushed in?)_

"You're not coming in?"

"You don't want me to. So no."

"Hmp, that's very unexpecting from you."

"Yeah well…."

A silence fell between them as they stood on opposite sides of the door, waiting for the other to say something more. Sliding his back along the door, he plopped to the ground as he pulled his knees to his chest and listened to the blonde's breathing.

"Hey, you remember that time we met in first grade?"

"How can I forget; you broke all my crayons that day because you didn't like me."

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is! You even said, and I quote, 'I don't like you.'"

"I wasn't talking about you…"

"Ohh really, then who were you talking about?"

"Ehhh…"

"Mhm, yeah."

"Well, you were always so…perfect at everything."

"I strive to be perfect Shizu-chan, it's how I am."

"And I hated it."

"Jealous ~"

"Guess I was…"

"Hahahaha-"

Izaya caught his throat as he struggled to stop laughing. He never laughed, never smiled, or cried, nothing. Not in front of anyone at least. For him to laugh with the one person he hated, it felt wrong. Or, it should feel wrong. But somehow, it didn't. He felt happy, a massive weight on his shoulders being lifted by one single laugh.

"It's nice…"

"Huh?"

Shizuo's voice was soft, quiet. He had to press his ear against the door to hear the male speak.

"Your laugh, it's nice…."

"My…laugh….?"

"Yeah… I've never heard it before…"

"It's because I never had anything to be happy or laugh about."

"I know what you mean…"

They continued talking for hours upon hours, neither growing tired of the other as the hours went by. The sun was beginning to set as the time for dinner drew near. In truth, Izaya didn't want this to end; this conversation with Shizuo. He never per say talked to the male before other than the occasional 'I hate you.' But something that was suppose to be natural to everyone came fluid to him and he felt normal.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Dinner is in ten minutes. Get dressed."

"Alright…"

He could hear the larger male push himself off from the floor and dust himself off. Staying at his place, Izaya waited for Shizuo to walk away before he went his way as well.

"Izaya…"

"Yeah?"

"….Nevermind. See you at dinner."

And the sounds of feet walking away ended their conversation.

* * *

"Shizuo! You clean up nice!"

The blonde headed male walked into the dinner trolley as Shiki came up and patted him on the back. Shizuo was dressed in a white button up shirt with a black vest over it. A red bow tie was messily tied around his neck and his belt was wrapped loosely around his waist. Dark grey pants complimented his outfit as he took a seat at the clothed table and waited for the others to show.

"Whoa…. Izaya…."

The sound of the flea's name made Shizuo turn his head as his mocha eyes met Izaya's body. The brunet was wearing a white blazer; underneath it was a red V-neck shirt which exposed his dominant collar bone. A pair of velvet glasses was worn on his face as he also wore dark pants. Shizuo tried his best not to say anything as Izaya walked up to him and sat on the seat aside of him.

"What are you two, business men?!"

"Celty told us to dress nice. I couldn't find anything that went well with me, so I'm wearing this. The glasses added a nice touch I thought."

"Geez, I never knew those in such a low class District had any sense of fashion! You guys just keep surprising me."

"Why haven't you changed?"

"Don't feel like it Shizuo. Ohh look! Here come's our maiden of the hour!"

**-Shut up.-**

Celty took a seat across Izaya while Shiki took the one across Shizuo. Dinner started soon after, a seven meal course being place in front of them as they talked about the Games.

"So…what is the Capitol like?"

"Before we get to that, we need to set up an image for the two of you."

"An image?"

"Yes Izaya. Something the crowd will recognize and know you for. You see, you get funded by those who place bets on you and that helps you survive longer in the Game."

"So like, pretend to be someone we're not."

"Not exactly. Depends on your personality. And you Izaya, need work on that."

"Why?"

"Because you don't like people per say. I can tell you rather be alone and keep quiet. And that my friends, will leave you dead before you even enter the ring."

"So you want the flea to be a likable person? Ha! Good luck with that."

"This is where you come in Shizuo."

"Huh?"

Shiki set down his silver wear, patted his mouth with his napkin, intertwined his finger together, leaned his mouth against it to hide a smile. But by the look of his devious eyes, they two males could tell that he was about to say something mischief and deviant.

"How would you two feel about becoming lovers?"

**A/N:**

**OK umm, I need a "Gale" and I was thinking since Izaya doesn't really have a love interest per say, I make Vorona be Shizuo's 'gale and mess with the story a bit. What do you think? Yes or no?**

**So Shiki is Haymitch in this story just for clarification! Is that ok? I think it'll work! I did some tweaking of my own since I don't wanna copyright the whole story! And it's more fun this way! Plus I don't even remember what exactly happens sooo,…. Yay! Review plz and I'll see you soon **


	3. Back Home

Chapter 3 - Back Home

**BYR:**

**Yes, I know that Celty 'talked' in the first chapter but not the second. And I will clear that up here, so no worries! Even if it doesn't make sense, it's anime, everything that doesn't make sense, actually does makes sense! XD**

She ran down the dirt road, her hair thrashing in the wind as she pushed her way through the think crowd of humans. Emerging from the cluster, the girl went inside the governmental building which startled some of the guards that stood at the front door.

"Miss wait! You can't go in there!"

But she ignored them. As she followed the narrow hall to the end, she furiously opened the door. But to her disappointment, the person she was hoping to see was already gone.

"Shizuo..."

* * *

Back on the train, the two tributes stared awkwardly at Shiki, their mouths gaping open from his proclamation beforehand. Izaya felt as if someone had thrown a large rock right at his chest, knocking the wind out of him as he sat there flabbergasted.

"You want us to be WHAT?!"

The smirk on Shiki's face only got wider from Shizuo's question as he sat back in his seat, still grinning like a mad man. Celty sitting beside him hung her head in disgrace as she looked back and forth between the three males.

"What, you didn't hear me the first time?"

"Ohh no, I heard you! I just wanted to make sure this isn't some sick joke!"

"It's not a joke Shizuo. I'm serious."

"Serious my ass! You want us to be lovers?! You do realize that we are both guys right?!"

"Which I'd exactly why this plan is perfect! It's like a double edged sword!"

"I don't follow..."

The older male sighed heavily as he leaned forward in his seat. No one said a word for a while; the only sound heard was the running wind of the train speeding towards the Capitol.

"Look Shizuo, it's like this-"

"He's saying that it's like a double edged sword because for one, we're on the same team so it makes it harder for us to kill each other and two, since we are both males, it plays the 'forbidden love' card. Two ways to get the crowd on our side. Two birds, one stone."

Everyone had their eyes on the brunet has he rested his head on one of his open hand, appearing as if he were bored. Shiki just smiled as he cleared his throat to draw the blonde's attention once more.

"And there you have it! Simple as that! Now-"

"But it won't work."

Izaya interrupted the older male again as he glared irritably at the apathetic teen.

"And why won't it work might I ask?"

The brunet focused his attention back inside the train, staring into Shizuo's eyes as a confused expression crossed his face.

"Because…he already has someone he loves."

* * *

"Kururi come on. Please eat…"

Mairu was sitting at the table next to her sister, trying her best to make her younger twin eat her dinner. Night had fallen on the District and it had only been less than 8 hours since their brother had left. The two young girls were supposed to move into Shizuo's place tomorrow, but not an article of clothing had been packed yet.

"Nii-san…"

"He'll be ok. I bet he's just sitting on that train in his room worried about us. Don't worry…"

"….die?"

The room fell silent as the question hung over their heads. It's been looming over them since their brother was sent off to the Capitol. The question they fear to ask aloud; will their brother die in the Games?

* * *

"Wait…say that again?"

Shiki glared at Izaya as he stared back, not interested in any of this conversation. Obviously, many questions were rising from his claim seconds before. Shizuo suddenly seemed uncomfortable as the tension in the room became heavy.

"Shizu-chan here has a girlfriend-"

"I do NOT!"

"Ohh really? So who is that blonde chick that you are always hanging around with hmm?"

"Sh-Her name is Vorona..But she isn't-"

"Vorona? What a cute name. No wonder you are so fond of her."

"I am not-"

"I bet that she was crying all over you when we were allowed to say goodbye to those we love."

"She didn't-"

"And I bet you two already made love am I right?"

"We didn't-"

"Guess that you have a reason to fight in this Game so you can return to your lover-"

***SMACK!***

Izaya flew out of his chair, landing on the floor, a red print burning brightly on his face. Glimpse of tears were hanging on the brim of his eyelids as he turned to face the enraged blonde. Celty had stood up from her chair and rushed over to the fallen male, but was pushed away as the brunet stood up. Shiki didn't know what to make of this; his plan of them being lovers was out of the question now.

"Tch!... I'm going to bed."

Staggering away, Izaya headed towards the doors, only to be stopped by Celty typing her message.

-Are you sure you're ok? Should I get a doctor or-

"No I'm fine…"

Pushing the woman out of the way, the assaulted male left the cart and went back to his room.

"***sigh***… you guys are becoming a pain in the ass… what was that all about anyway?"

"….it's nothing…."

"Well I guess we should turn in for the day… I'll sort this all out tomorrow."

Leaving the blonde, Shiki and Celty left the cart as well and went their separate ways.

-Do you think it's a good idea…this whole couple thing?-

"Celty, I know what I'm doing. And trust me, it'll work."

-Yeah but…it's kinda sketchy.-

"Ha! The sketchy one here is you! You had your voice recorded by some machine so it appeared that you can talk! And now you're just typing out all your words? I know you can't talk and all but come on, leading them on like that? How cruel Celty."

-The only cruel thing here is these Games.-

"Yeah I know. The only reason you can't talk are because of the Games. I know…"

Trembling from reflecting her past, the mysterious woman left the male in the hall as she traveled back to the dining room. Sighing, Shiki yawned loudly as he scratched the back of his head, struggling to think of another strategy to make the two males' follow his lovers plan.

* * *

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

"Go away. I don't wanna talk…"

Silence followed the brunet's sentence as he waited for someone's voice to call out to him. But no one answered. _(Did they really leave? Oh well-)_

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

"Dammit…"

Arriving at the door, Izaya half expected to see Shizuo's angry face, but instead, he was met face to face with Celty.

"What are you doing here? Did Shizu-chan tell you to come and talk to me?

-No. I wanted to talk to you myself. I know all of this is hard on you, but Shiki does know what he's doing. He has been through all this before."

"Tch! So? Anyway, how do you know what I'm going through?! You'll never know! You were never part of the games! You never lost anyone or had the fear of losing the ones you love!"

-That's where you're wrong.-

The brunet's face turned to confusion as he read the message from the mysterious woman.

"What do you mean?"

-Do you remember at the Reaping, where you heard my voice?-

"Yeah, and since then, you've been using that thing to communicate with everyone. Why?"

-It's because I can't talk anymore.-

"Huh?"

-I have been punished by the Capitol for something I did.-

"…what did you do?"

-I rigged the Games once.-

"What?! Is that even possible?!"

-It is, but it's also very hard.-

"Why did you rig the Games?"

-Because…someone important to me was selected to play in the Games…-

"So…you made him win then, so he would live…"

-Yes. But not long after he 'won' I was found out, and they killed him in front of me. In the end, I lost the only person I loved. And as further punishment, they took away my ability to speak. The voice you heard at the Reaping, that was a machine that was altered to sound like me. If I could talk, that's what I would sound like.-

"So…wait, why are you working for them then?!"

-Because if I don't, then they will kill my family and everyone else in District 12.-

"No….they wouldn't!"

-They did with District 13 didn't they?-

His mind was overwhelmed with the horrifying information he just received that he couldn't even stand straight. He always knew the Capitol was a despicable figure of government, but to go as far as this. It was just wrong.

-I'm sorry to tell you this, but I thought you should know. I'll do whatever I can legally to make you win Izaya.-

"But, won't you get in trouble?!"

-L**egally** possible. I won't make the same mistake again.-

"But why?"

-Because, I know that you can change the corrupt ways the government rules over us.-

With that final message, she left the brunet and disappeared down the cart. Feeling as if he was being watched, Izaya went back inside his room and locked the doors. Curling back under his covers, the steady hum of the tracks below him rocked him to sleep, as the pressure of winning a death match lingered in his mind.

* * *

Shizuo was pacing back and forth in his room, grumbling to himself as he punched the wall next to him.

"Dammit! I'll kill him! I swear he'll be the first one I kill!"

Their talk at dinner replayed repeatedly in his mind as he tried to figure out why Izaya had said those things about him.

_("Shizu-chan here has a girlfriend.")_

"Idiot! She's only a friend! I don't like her like that!"

_("And I bet you two already made love am I right?")_

"Bastard! Quit saying stupid things like that! We haven't done anything together!"

_("Guess that you have a reason to fight in this Game so you can return to your lover.")_

"Tch! Even if I did win…I could never return back…"

The blonde headed out his room and made a B-line down the hall. Coming to a stop, he knocked on the door until the person he wanted to see answered.

"Huh? Ohh it's you. What do you want?"

"I'll do it."

"Huh?"

"I said I'll do it. I'll go along with your 'lovers' plan."

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the long update. College was super busy during the month of Nov and finals are next week, so I wrote this quickly! Sorry for any spelling mistakes! Review and I'll see you ASAP!**


End file.
